A Dance Worth A Thousand Words
by doodlebug720
Summary: Come join the Hatake Ballet! We have a beautiful pink haired seemingly mute ballerina, hot men in tights, a Romeo and Juliet performance, and so much more! Sakucentric, with a few other couples as well.
1. The Four Ballerinas

**A Dance Worth A Thousand Words**

**Disclaimer: Why, no, I do not own Naruto, Romeo and Juliet, or any mentioned music. Thanks for asking.**

**I know you people want updates of Little Angel, but I thought of this story a while ago. So, here!**

**Important Note: In case you're confused, When Kakashi talks about speechless ballet performances, he means the ballerinas wouldn't say the lines, like in a play. Instead, they play music to set the mood.**

"Hello, performers!" A gray haired masked man stood in front of a crowd of dancers. His one visible eye was black, and he wore a look of utter boredom. His mask covered the other eye, and stretched down into his sport shirt. Other than that, he wore simple grey sweatpants.

The crowd of people in workout outfits mostly murmered 'Hello' or 'Hn', and there was one 'Why are you three hours late?'.

Ignoring their responses, the masked man went on, "As you're all aware, you've all been hired for our big performance, a reproduction of the play Romeo and Juliet. As you all know, Hatake Dance Tour is known for marvelous speechless ballet performances. So, there will be quite a bit of mood music. Good luck," The man turned to walk away, but swiftly turned back, "Oh, by the way, I'm Kakashi Hatake, the producer and directer. Annoy me, and you'll be fired." With that, he rushed off.

"What a weirdo." A blond boy in a tight orange V-neck, with navy blue shorts snorted. His eyes were a cerulean blue, and he had three scars on each cheek.

"You're one to talk, Naruto." A boy with spiked black hair scowled. His outfit was similar to Naruto's, only with a black shirt instead. As anyone could possibly tell from the looks of utter rage he'd been giving people, he was _not _happy. Why was he unhappy? Because, dear reader, this was not just any mean nineteen year old. This was Sasuke Uchiha, _the _mean nineteen year old. Sasuke Uchiha, the son of a billionare, reduced to this sorry state by a mere bet with his Brother.

"Aw, Sasuke, you know you'll have fun. Besides, you're the one who dragged _me _here, remember?" Naruto teased, "How come when _you _lose a bet, I have to suffer to?"

"Shut up, dobe!" Was Sasuke's futile reply.

"Besides, it's a freakin' dude ranch in here! Where are all the ballet chicks in the tight outfits?" Naruto huffed, "That's the only reason I came along! Well, that and you threatened... to tell..." Naruto stopped his rambling to stare at the figures who just walked in through the gymnasium doors, with the grace and beauty of wildcats.

!

_A few minutes earlier~_

!

"C'mon, girls!" A woman with black hair ushered the female ballet dancers along, "Best not to keep all the leecherous men waiting."

"Yes, Anko-sensei!" Most of the girls replied, except for one with long pink hair, who only smiled politely.

"After all, men are dirty, moronic perverts, who are only out for a quick lay!" Anko rambled. Two years ago, her husband left her for his secretary, and ran away to Vegas with her. Some might say Anko was still a bit bitter about the whole thing.

"Anko-sensei, are all men like that?" A girl with a long blond ponytail asked, frowning. She had light, pastel blue colored eyes. She was wearing a black spandex sleeveless shirt, along with some _very _short purple shorts.

"They can't all be like that!" A girl with brown hair twisted into two tight buns announced. "I mean, that would be crazy! No one would get married!" She had a black spandex shirt with dark green shorts.

"A-a-are they r-r-really that b-b-bad?" The third girl with short blue-ish hair mumbled, turning to face the pink haired girl, "W-what do y-you think, S-Sakura?" This girl had the same black spandex shirt and light orange shorts.

The pink haired girl smiled sadly and shrugged her shoulders. She had the matching shirt with red shorts.

"Alright girls, you've been training for this! Go make me proud!" Anko pushed the girls through the open doors.

The girls all gaped at the sight before them.

The blond managed to squeak out, "That's a lot of boys."

The other girls only nodded their heads in agreement.

!

"Yo, I'm Kakashi, the director!" Kakashi walked over to greet the female dancers.

"Hello, Mr. Hatake!" Anko grinned, and gave a thumbs up, "Worry not, my girls are in tip top condition!"

The four girls bowed respectfully.

"Alright, come with me. I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew." Kakashi ushered the girls towards the crowd of males.

!

"Yo, boys! I'd like you all to meet the female roles! They're professionals, while you all are still worthless scum! I want you to treat them with the utmost respect!" Kakashi's voice boomed over the crowd, and they fell into a hushed silence. "First, Yamanaka Ino, playing Lady Capulet!"

The blond stepped forward, grinning broadly, "Hey Amateurs! You better not slow us down, or else!"

"Next, Tenten- Uh, what's your last name?" Kakashi turned towards the brunette, who frowned at him.

"Your mother." Tenten gave him a menacing look.

"Alright! That was Tenten, who's playing Lady Montague!" Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long production.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at the crowd.

"Next is Hinata Hyuuga, playing the Nurse!" Kakashi introduced the trembling girl with the short blue-ish hair.

"N-n-nice to m-m-meet you all. It'll be a p-p-pleasure." She mumbled, so quietly that most of them couldn't hear her anyway.

"Finally, one of our lead roles, Sakura Haruno as Juliet!" Kakashi sighed. Forget the rest of the cast. They were big boys, they could introduce themselves.

The pink haired girl smiled shyly, but didn't say a word.

!

_In the crowd_

!

"Whoa, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed, "That pink haired one is a serious hottie! She's gonna be my wife one day, Dattebayo!"

Sasuke punched his arm, "Stop being stupid, dobe."

"Ow, teme! You stop being stupid!" Naruto frowned.

!

"So, Mr. Hatake," Anko smirked at the gray haired director, "What do you think of my girls?"

"I think this is going to be a very _weird_ couple of months."

!

**Alright! That's all for now! So, enjoy until I can post more! I'm at my Grandma's right now, and I'll try to post more tomorrow night, because my computer at home has a virus. So, here's hoping!**

**Review and get your cookie! :D**

**~Ginny**


	2. Bad First Impressions

A Dance Worth A Thousand Words

**Chapter 2**

**Haha, here's the second chapter. I guess this one's not quite as popular as Little Angel. Ah, well. I'm updating it anyway. Why? Because, frankly, I like this story.**

**Reviews:**

**Kudomeya: Thank you! And, yeah, everyone wants the cookie!**

**Jon's Skittles: Narusasu? ...*BLUSHES* EH?**

**stringless-marionette: That was one of my favorite parts too! And that was kinda harsh of her. My mom tells me the same thing. She just ignores me now. So, if I ever really do have a seizure, I think I'm screwed.**

**XtremeSkittles016: Thanks! And yes, I read the play for English class this year and I decided that it would be cute to write. Of course, before any of you can read the performance, you need to suffer along with the cast ;]**

**!**

"Alright, dancers," A man with a strange bowl cut and a green jumpsuit grinned, "My name is Gai-sensei, and I'm here to teach you all how to use your YOUTH!"

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Is it just me, or did that sound kind of weird?"

"It was absolutely weird." Sasuke took a step backwards.

"GAI-SENSEI!" A boy with a bowl cut shouted.

"LEE!" Gai replied, tears streaming down his face.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, tears streaming down his own face.

"LEE!" Gai hugged Lee.

"Alright, I'll bite. Are we being punk'd?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Dear Kami, I hope so. Please don't let this be normal behavior," A boy with long brown hair, tied loosely at the ends, sighed. His eyes were pearly white, and would've been really beautiful, if he wasn't glaring.

"Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke turned, his eyes widened in shock, "What are_ you_ doing here?"

Neji scowled, "Hinata-san is my cousin. Her father asked me to watch over her."

"Hinata? The one with the same eye thing as you?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes. Touch her and an attatchment that is very important to you will be mercilessly ripped _off_." Neji glared at the blond.

"Whoa,_ dude_!" Naruto backed away, "You perverted weirdo!"

"What are you talking about? I was reffering to your arm."

!

"Whoa!" Ino giggled, "Our new_sensei_ is so weird!"

"Oh, really? What was your first clue?" Tenten muttered, watching the somewhat creepy scenario.

"The haircut. Ick, much?" Ino pretended to hurl.

"I-Ino-chan, t-that's a l-l-little harsh..." Hinata blushed, "I m-mean, h-he may not b-be the m-most h-h-handsome man, b-but I'm sure h-he'll b-be a wonderful i-instructor."

Sakura sighed softly, giving Hinata a soft smile, _'Hinata has a lot of faith in people. Too much, in fact. Sometimes I wish I was more like her.'_

"The haircut might be weird on Gai-sensei, but I think that 'Lee' boy works it," Tenten gave a suggestive grin.

"EW!" Ino scoffed, "Girl, you need your eyes checked!"

!

Sasuke saw the girls talking, chatting, and laughing. Well, except for one of them. The pink haired girl with the dazzling smile only stood there in polite happiness. She wasn't partaking in the conversation verbally, only suggesting her opinions in body language.

"Hey, you're staring at my future wife," Naruto reprimanded.

"She's not talking." Sasuke muttered. On a whim, he decided that he wanted to know why, so he shouted, "Hey, pinky! Why don't you talk?"

!

Sakura had been listening intently to Tenten, Ino, and Hinata's engaging conversation when a voice called out from the crowd.

"Hey, pinky! Why don't you talk?"

All of the girls glared at the owner of the voice, a tall boy with black spiked hair and obsidian eyes. He would've been handsome, and the girls might've fawned had he not just become the object of their disdain.

"What the hell did you just say?" Ino scowled, "What gives you the right to talk to her like that?" She put her hands on her hips and took a step forward.

"Hmph!" Hinata huffed, linking arms with Sakura.

Tenten did the same, adding, "Do you need us to kick your ass? She won't talk in front of people she doesn't trust. Meaning you, creep."

"Hey," The boy scowled, glaring at the girls, "What gives her the right to be ignorant and ignore one of the leads in the play?"

It was true, Sakura didn't even grace him with a reaction. She only stared blankly, as if she was looking right through him.

!

"Uh, teme," Naruto muttered, "I think you're taking this a little too far."

"Shut up, dobe. I'm trying to make a point here." Sasuke snapped back.

"Lead, huh?" Ino shouted, "So, you're Romeo? Since when is Romeo an un-chivalrous ass who openly mocks Juliet?"

Sakura smiled slightly. She really did love her best friends. And, as soon as they were away from the prying eyes and ears, she'd tell them that.

"Enough! Do not disgrace your youth with violence!" Gai shouted, "Let us dance!"

**!**

**Alright, I admit, this chapter's a little lame. But I wanted to brush on why Sakura doesn't speak. If you understood, it means she's not completely mute. She's just pretending. But, I also didn't tell you why. I guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

**For your convenience, now that you've read the chapter, here is Hatake Kakashi's casting list;**

**Romeo- Sasuke Uchiha**

**Juliet- Sakura Haruno**

**Friar Lawrence- Kisame Hoshigake**

**Mercutio- Itachi Uchiha**

**Nurse- Hinata Hyuuga**

**Tybalt- Sasori No Akasuna**

**Capulet- Shikamaru Nara**

**Lady Capulet- Ino Yamanaka**

**Montague- Rock Lee**

**Lady Montague- Tenten *large smudge***

**Paris- Neji Hyuuga**

**Benvolio- Uzumaki Naruto**

**Prince Escalus- Gaara No Subaku**

**Friar John- Deidara**

**Balthasar- Kiba Inuzuka**

**Sampson- Chouji Akimichi**

**Gregory- Shino Aburame**

**Abram- Kankouro No Subaku**

**The Apothecary- Jiraya**

**Peter- Suigetsu Hozuki**

**Narrator- Kabuto**

**!**

**You can review, or I can do something unspeakably horrible to everyone's favorite characters.**

**~Ginny**


	3. Practice

**A Dance Worth A Thousand Words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any mentioned music. The artist will be mentioned with the music.**

**A/N: This is another part of my Christmas Surprise. I'll admit, this was probably the longest wait. My apologies. It's here, though, and I have NOT given up on it. The plot bunnies are a bit slow on this one. I'm not stopping until its finished (NEVER GIVE UP! CHA!)**

**Let's begin.**

**.**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to Haunted-Echoes, NadeshikoEverdeenHimeSama, dragontamer ri-chan, SweetScarlett97, Geniusly-Unique, XtremeSkittles016, SasoLOVE111, The-Hatter44, and Rayaisaninjaa**

**Nothing makes me happier than knowing someone's pen name by memory because they review all the time.**

**.**

"And you listen here, _Romeo_," Ino glared at Sasuke, inside the dance studio, with her hands on her hips, "If you even think about picking on Sakura there" –She gestured to the pink haired girl- "we" –She gestured to herself and the other two girls- "will kick your skinny ass back to the hair gel store, because that's probably where you're headed anyway."

Sasuke was silent for a moment, merely staring at Ino in shock.

"Amen!" Hinata giggled, pulling Sakura towards three mirrors at the end of the long wood boarded room. Tenten and Ino followed.

"Why would I pick on her?" Sasuke grumbled to himself, and the eavesdropping Naruto, as he watched them slip on little pink ballerina shoes. "I wasn't picking on her. I just wanted to know why she wouldn't talk."

"Women are just weird, dude. She'll talk to me, though. I'll marry her someday." Naruto grinned.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke frowned.

"Noted," Naruto made his way towards the group of girls. He waved, shouting, "Ignore Teme, he just can't talk to anyone without managing to insult him."

Neji, from across the room, added, "It's true!"

That didn't stop the glares, directed Sasuke's way, from the girls. Only Sakura sat, a small smile on her face, as she watched the scene unfold. Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground. She kept smiling as she watched them wrestle, behaving like small children.

As Gai turned on the music, blaring 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha, the girls shot up, striking a pose.

Ino stood on her tiptoe, her left leg straight up so that it passed her head. She then bent her knee so that her toe pointed towards the ground. Hinata stood straight, her arms in the air and her left leg up and pointed at her right knee. Tenten stood on the other side of Hinata, in the opposite pose of Ino. Sakura knelt in front of Hinata, in a graceful bow. She lifted her head up, placing a slender finger in front of her gracefully shaped pink lips in a silent 'shh!' sign.

They spread apart, each moving rhythmically to the beat of the music. During some parts they would move sensually and gracefully, rocking their hips suggestively. During other parts they would move almost robotically, always graceful and perfectly on beat.

Sasuke watched, focused on Sakura, as she moved to the beat. No, it was more than that. It's like she was the beat. How a creature could move so beautifully was beyond him. In fact, until Naruto smacked him on the shoulder, he didn't have the slightest idea he was supposed to copy their movements.

"Hey," Naruto whispered, "Everyone's dancing but you."

Well, not exactly everybody. In fact, only a few people were actually dancing. In fact, the only ones dancing were Rock Lee (Though that wasn't a particularly pleasant sight), Deidara (If you count stepping side to side without moving anything but your feet), Kiba (Quite suggestively), Naruto, Suigetsu, and the girls.

The rest, being the majority of the male actors, only stared at the girls. They, like Sasuke, were simply fascinated. We all know what Jiraiya was staring at.

Sakura smiled, her body flowing with the music, bending over and doing hand springs, splits, cartwheels, and every flexibility test Sasuke had ever seen. She was beautiful, dancing along side the music in an ancient bond.

Yes, Sasuke was simply enchanted.

"Go ahead, Romeo," Gai called out, "dance with your Juliet!"

Sasuke reached his hand out. Sakura smiled, taking his hand with the lightest touch, and brought him into her dance. They twirled, entertwined, in the cosmic flow of the music. They were one person, together. They were the music, the beat was their heartbeat, the rythm was their soul.

It was breathtaking.

.

**A/N: This was probably the hardest to write. Review! Maybe I'll get more inspiration!**

**~Ginny-chan**


End file.
